Broken
'Broken '(signifiant en français, "Brisé") est une chanson non utilisée qui devait apparaître dans ''Shadow the Hedgehog'', chantée par le groupe Sins of a Divine Mother. Bien que les informations sur ce groupe peu connu sont maintenant très rares, il a été confirmé que l'une de leur chanson, Broken, devait servir thème aux fins semi-héro de Shadow the Hedgehog. Selon Danny Parker (le chanteur du groupe A2) quand il a été interviewé par Dennis Spielman, la chanson a été retirée car le chanteur du groupe Sins of a Divine Mother était injoignable et qu'il fallait obtenir sa permission pour utiliser la chanson. Par conséquent, A2 a dû faire une nouvelle chanson pour les fins semi-héro, Chosen One. On peut cependant remarquer beaucoup de similitudes entre les deux chansons, ou même avec d'autres chansons du jeu, au niveau du style. La chanson décrivant Shadow d'un point de vue assez pessimiste, à l'instar de All of Me, une autre chanson inutilisée du jeu, il est aussi possible qu'elle n'apparaisse pas dans le jeu justement pour cette raison. Paroles Paroles= Don't wanna feel like... Don't wanna think like... Don't wanna live like... Like someone else Wanna feel like... Just wanna think like... Just wanna live like... Like everyone else Couldn't walk away from something broken Tried to find a way to make it good again Only you can make a difference, darling Always... Don't wanna sing like... Don't wanna dream like... Don't wanna act like... Like someone else Wanna feel life... Just wanna live life... Just wanna live life... As someone else Couldn't walk away from something broken Tried to find a way to make it good again Only you can make a difference, darling Always... Won't someone help me? (Yeah, I'm feeling down...) Won't someone help me? (Yeah, I'm falling down...) Won't someone help me? (Yeah, I'm already down...) Down... Couldn't walk away from something broken Tried to find a way to make it good again Only you can make a difference, darling Always... Couldn't walk away from something broken Tried to find a way to make it good again Only you can make a difference, darling Always... |-| Traduction= Je ne veux pas ressentir comme... Je ne veux pas penser comme... Je ne veux pas vivre comme... Comme quelqu'un d'autre Je veux ressentir comme... Je veux juste penser comme... Je veux juste vivre comme... Comme tout le monde Je ne peux pas fuir quelque chose de brisé J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour le rétablir Seule toi peut changer les choses, chérie Toujours... Je ne veux pas chanter comme... Je ne veux pas rêver comme... Je ne veux pas agir comme... Comme quelqu'un d'autre Je veux ressentir la vie... Je veux juste vivre la vie... Je veux juste vivre la vie... Comme n'importe qui d'autre Je ne peux pas fuir quelque chose de brisé J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour le rétablir Seule toi peut changer les choses, chérie Toujours... Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'aider ? (Ouais, je me sens au plus bas...) Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'aider ? (Ouais, je tombe si bas...) Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'aider ? (Ouais, je suis déjà au plus bas...) Au plus bas... Je ne peux pas fuir quelque chose de brisé J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour le rétablir Seule toi peut changer les choses, chérie Toujours... Je ne peux pas fuir quelque chose de brisé J'essaye de trouver un moyen pour le rétablir Seule toi peut changer les choses, chérie Toujours... Analyse * "Je ne veux pas ressentir, penser, vivre, chanter, rêver, agir comme quelqu'un d'autre"- Shadow refuse de se soumettre et d'obéir à qui que se soit. * "Je veux ressentir, juste penser, juste vivre, ressentir la vie, juste vivre la vie comme tout le monde"- Shadow voudrait parfois juste pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde, sans se soucier du reste. * "Je ne peux pas marcher sur quelque chose de brisé"- Shadow ne peux pas avancer car son passé a été brisé. * "J'essaye de trouver un chemin pour le rendre bon à nouveau"- Shadow essaye de sauver le monde. * "Seule toi peux faire une différence, chérie"- Shadow fait tout pour sauver le monde et personne ne s'en rend compte, à part Maria, car il lui en a fait la promesse. * "Quelqu'un ne va pas m'aider ?"- Shadow ne peut compter sur personne d'autre que lui même. Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Shadow the Hedgehog